The Baby's Here!
The Baby's Here! is an episode of Blue's Clues from season four. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Horace *Paprika *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Cinnamon (debut) *Baby Doctor (special appearance) *Babies (special appearance) *Baby Aligators *Baby Ducklings *Mailbox *Tickety *Blanket *Songs *Bells *Slippery *Bed *Toy *Bath *Sidetable *Pacifier *Shovel *Pail *Periwinkle *Snail *Felt Friends *Baby Bear *Grandma Cayenne (special appearance) Summary We've been waiting and the moment everyone's been looking forward to has finally come: Mrs. Pepper is ready to have her new baby. While she's at the hospital and we wait for Mr. Salt's phone call, we do things like look at baby albums to pass the time. Later, we visit the baby hospital with Blue, Steve and Paprika and meet the new baby. Finally, the baby comes home and we give it a special welcome home. Recap As we head for the Blue's Clues house, we can hear voices inside. Mr. Salt is saying that it's time to go. It turns out that it's time for Mrs. Pepper to leave to go have her new baby at the baby hospital. While we wait, Paprika is staying at the Blue's Clues house with her Grandma Cayenne to look after her. We help her out by finding Paprika's baby bag. Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper leave, Mr. Salt saying that he'll call very soon. Grandma Cayenne and Paprika head off to the kitchen. While we're waiting, we play Blue's Clues to find out how to welcome the new baby. We then find the first clue, which is a rattle. An early phone call from Mr. Salt gets us excited, but it turns out he's just calling to check in. We find Blue, who's gotten out some old baby animals. We look at them and try to identify just whose albums they are by the pictures in them. For example, Tickety's shows a blanket with a numbers, her favorite song, "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe" and her first pair of bells. We even get to see Steve, with banana all over his face. Then, the second clue is found, which is Steve's gutair. Finally, the big moment comes and so Steve, Blue, Paprika and us head over to the baby hospital. On the way there, Paprika wonders what the baby is like, but Steve doesn't know because he forgot to ask. At the hospital, we meet up with the Baby Doctor, a female stork. She offers to show us the new baby, but first we learn some things about babies by picking out newborn babies based on their descriptions. Finally, we meet the new baby and learn that it's a boy. Paprika names it Cinnamon. We then head back to the Blue's Clues house and find our last clue, which is a Picture of a face with a wide-open mouth. The answer turns out to be singing and making music. Pretty soon Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper come home with the new baby, who we welcome by playing a song. Steve then sings the "So Long Song" while playing his guitar, saying that he and Blue will always remember that we were here when Cinnamon was born. The episode ends. am9224 Baby Books Baby Hospital Welcoming Cinnamon Notes *"The Baby's Here!" is the second of two times that Steve didn't actually ask Blue the question for Blue's Clues: all he said was, "You know, we should do something special to welcome the new baby." Blue immediately hopped up and placed the signal pawprint on the screen. *Unlike Paprika's birth at home in "Blue's News," Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper go to the hospital when Cinammon is born. In "Blue's News," they stay at home. *This is the 5th time that Steve plays the guitar when singing the "So Long Song." * ''This is Grandma Cayenne last appearance.'' Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Meet Blue's Baby Brother! (DVD)